Citizen-Band (CB) radio networks utilize one specific channel--in the United States channel 9--as an emergency channel. Channel 9 is assigned a frequency of 27.065 MHz by the Federal Communications Commission. This channel is to be used only for emergency information. If some CB user is confronted with an emergency, he cannot, however, reach other CB users unless the other users, by chance, have their CB set tuned to channel 9.